Sorting and merging of sorted arrays is a common computing operation in a variety of applications pertaining to contexts such as databases, cognitive computing, graph searching, and speech recognition. An efficient sorting and merging kernel is commonly critical to the performance of such applications, especially in instances wherein the arrays to be merged include as many as several trillion records.
Accordingly, a need exists for scalable techniques for merging and sorting arrays on a processor.